


regret is a bitch

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The funeral was a small, intimate affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	regret is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I.... oops?
> 
> Sorry Chloe and Chloe fans. ;_; It killed me writing this.

The funeral was a small, intimate affair. Max was still recovering physically and mentally from Jefferson’s attack but wanted to be there for Chloe. She had failed to be there for her in life so Max was determined to be there in death.

From the moment Max saw the bullet hit Chloe, she knew that survival was impossible. In some rare cases a person could survive a gunshot to the head. Chloe hadn’t been one of those rare cases but god did Max wish she was.

Max tried to rewind after waking up underneath the barn but couldn’t focus. The thing that saved her was not the power; it was Nathan Prescott. He was left for dead by Jefferson but managed to survive and called for help.

Her life was saved by Nathan Prescott. Max thanked him once, not wanting anything more to do with him. She was more than grateful but Chloe was still dead and no matter how hard she tried, Max couldn’t save her.

Right after waking up in the hospital, Max could remind some. It wouldn’t bring her back to the night of the party and by the time of Chloe’s funeral, it had faded completely.

There was no going back to save Chloe. She was going to stay dead, no matter how hard Max tried.

At the funeral Max sat with Joyce, clutching her hand tightly in her own. The tears running down Max’s face obscured her view of the coffin but this was prefered. Why would she want to see Chloe in there, devoid of life?

Makeup and whatnot might cover the bullet wound but Max had been witness to it. She knew it was still there under everything.

When it was over Max had trouble letting go of Joyce but did so at the urging of her parents. She had no idea when she’d be able to return to Blackwell and Max wasn’t even sure she wanted too.

Everyone knew about what happened. Hell, the entire town and state knew. It made national news-- a teacher kidnapping and killing girls. Her life had become like some shitty lifetime movie or something.

If Max hadn’t reversed her decision to save William, Chloe would still be with her parents. Her life wouldn’t be what Max hoped it would be but at least she’d be alive.

Now, it was nothing but a dream Max had. Chloe was dead and Max couldn’t change it-- not anymore at least.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/). Always up for prompts so feel free to send them to me!


End file.
